


【勋兴】《质子》13-15

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴





	【勋兴】《质子》13-15

文/夏序清和草未歇

13

夜里，吴世勋没有来，可以说是张艺兴意料之中。  
躺下了，吩咐小庭熄掉多余烛火的时候，张艺兴的睫毛颤了颤。  
他是聪明人，辗转反侧也竟开始想，如果自己是吴世勋的话，  
又该怎么选。

冬日里，外头的树一下子变得光秃秃的，叶子也不剩，空留枯枝。  
枯枝的影子映在窗扇上，乍一看甚是可怖。  
若是风大些，便像狂舞的妖魔鬼魅。  
张艺兴翻身面向着墙，不一会儿就昏昏欲睡，  
被自己突如其来与吴世勋共情的心思逗笑。

末了倏忽叹了叹气，  
只是想着便罢了。  
各人有各人的难，  
生活总是这样的。

吴世勋一时间对自己的心思不太明白了，这几天像是躲着张艺兴一般，  
可在心里又迫切的想要见到他。  
他的这份难耐像是隔着一层纱，  
龙蓁的话有些道理，除了她是皇后这层身份之外，  
讲得也非常中肯。

吴世勋手里捏着棋子儿，心里想着若是此刻便一统天下就好了，  
张艺兴在南朝不过是失势的皇子，  
可吴世勋自知张艺兴对自己不曾敞开过心扉，  
如此，灭了他的国，还能得到他的心吗？

玉琢的棋子在手中捂得温热，  
明明，明明他是那么一厢情愿的粗暴的占有了他，  
可吴世勋觉得失城陷地的人不是张艺兴，而是自己。  
或者至少，两个人谁都没有全身而退。

吴世勋撑着头打起盹，  
耳朵里隐隐约约听到外头有赵筠的声音传来，还道是有什么事情，  
可几日没有睡好，这会儿身子竟像魇着了，动不了。  
不一会儿，就听到有人走到了自己的跟前，  
“陛下睡了？”  
脑子一下子清明，这声音，  
不是张艺兴还是谁？

“你来了。”吴世勋坐起身子，  
张艺兴从南苑过来哪怕让轿夫抄近路，也得好一阵子，  
现下一双手，指节都冻红了，  
拉过来握紧自己手中，“下人怎么伺候的？把主子冻成这样？”  
张艺兴站在吴世勋面前，垂着眼，“是我自己。”

吴世勋想起那日，张艺兴进来时手也这般冷，  
他知道张艺兴这人一贯善于隐忍，  
那天在自己面前竟然会说，是因为皇后才受的冻。

吴世勋沉默，拉了张艺兴坐下，  
几日不见，确实想得紧，  
突然也感谢张艺兴如同知悉自己心意一般的从天而降。  
其实再转念一想，今儿原本是要去皇后宫里的，  
张艺兴算准了日子过来找自己，  
简直是要同皇后斗气。

吴世勋却不忍心怪他了，  
是吃醋也好，  
起码，  
起码不是无所谓的，  
起码是因为心里有自己的一点分量。

吴世勋沉吟了会儿，“南苑呢，冷不冷，多预备些炭火给你吧。”  
张艺兴愣了愣，末了呢喃一般，“陛下自己去看看，便知道了。”  
“你想我去吗？”吴世勋松开张艺兴，把手抽回来。  
就见张艺兴低头嗯了一声。

也不知怎地，  
心像被揉了一下，  
吴世勋自诩英雄一世，做太子时便为北朝攻城掠地，此时却不由叹一句果然攻心为上。

赵筠自看到张艺兴进了御书房之后，  
便知道皇上今日定是去不了皇后宫里了。  
约莫晚膳，便领了差事，  
去皇后宫里说明。

赵筠去得巧，才进宫门就听到婢女说，  
龙柏将军也在。  
咂了咂舌，龙柏是龙蓁的弟弟，  
他还是有些怕这位将军的。

硬着头皮进去，就见到了龙柏坐在皇后下首喝茶，赵筠行了礼，“皇后娘娘，陛下今日政事有些忙…”  
才说了两句，茶杯磕着桌面一声重响，  
赵筠抬眼看到龙柏把杯子搁下了，  
皇后咳了一声，先开口，“好，我宫里炖了参汤，赵大人一会儿记得带回去。”  
赵筠应下，准备退出去，却被龙柏叫住，  
“赵大人，陛下是去南苑了吧？”  
“龙柏，不许对赵大人无礼。”皇后瞪了一眼龙柏，对着赵筠，“赵大人跟阿蔷去拿参汤吧。”  
赵筠感激的看了一眼皇后，忙不迭出了门。

“姐，看看你软弱的样子，怕是要被那南蛮子踩在头上了。”龙柏少年心性，到底气不过。  
皇后让人换了新茶上来，只淡淡回了一句，“在下人面前，别失了身份。”  
龙柏哼了一声，“我要是你，定提着剑，杀了他。”  
皇后意味深长的看了龙柏一眼，“你把律法置于何地？杀了他？皇上的心，便一辈子要随他而去了。”  
皇后咂了口茶，看向龙柏，“对了，今日宫中所见，千万别告诉父亲和母亲。”  
龙柏嘁了一声，“若是姑母还在……”  
“那你就记好了，于亲，他是你表哥，你姐夫。可他还是这北朝的天子，他是君你是臣。别动不动，就要吹胡子瞪眼。”皇后瞥了龙柏一眼，看得龙柏闭上了嘴。

龙柏不是个沉稳的性子，龙蓁一向知道，  
不但自己这些话，连同宫中的见闻，  
都一定会一五一十传到龙家。

南苑这边还热闹着，  
吴世勋未曾想过，  
自己会如此眷恋美人在怀的温香软玉。  
一重又一重的纱帐，像是隔开了一个天地。  
这个天地里，只有张艺兴和自己。  
张艺兴额前的发被汗湿了，  
才要伸手拨开，手行到半路，  
被吴世勋握住，十指相扣按回到床上。

张艺兴的声音和泪水似远似近的，  
吴世勋觉得明明在自己眼前，  
却又不可捉摸。

他盼着张艺兴说些什么，  
就在这个时候，说些假话也好。

他忽而明了让自己倍受折磨的，  
不过是这颗爱而不得的心，  
以及他强悍外表下，渴望在这冰冷宫墙里找一丝温情，聊以慰藉的脆弱。

可他能指望张艺兴说什么呢，  
莫说南北血仇滔天。  
生逢乱世，上至天子下至百姓，  
多的是无奈。

张艺兴就在自己怀里，  
吴世勋贴近了些，“若是我们之间，说起爱来，似乎不太相宜。”  
张艺兴还陷在欢愉的余绪里，吴世勋骤然靠近的气息让他回神。  
知道吴世勋看不清自己的脸，  
他在来北朝的路上，倒是想过许多次，如果自己不是皇子就好了。  
可惜，命运不由人。  
在对着吴世勋逢场作戏的日日夜夜，  
假话说得越来越熟练，  
甚至有时能够骗得了自己。  
可在这一刻，他松开紧咬着的唇，  
唇瓣才得自由，颤了几颤，  
“爱不爱的，归根到底，对咱们这样的人来说，是不重要的。”  
张艺兴发誓，这句话是真的。

吴世勋笑，把脸埋进张艺兴头发里，“是啊，这有什么要紧的。”

放眼这乱世纷争，  
大江东去，是滚滚的英雄血泪，  
区区儿女私情，  
还有什么要紧的。

“此去，定不负所托。”朴灿烈握住了佩剑，翻身上马。  
他今日穿了玄色衣服，骑着府里的黑珍珠，人高马大，气宇轩昂。  
朴父往前近了两步，“三皇子在北朝宫中，你怕是得费一番心思。”  
朴灿烈点头，此番北上不便带太多随从，连同自己甲胄也不曾带。  
父亲的身影渐渐远去，清晨的微风拂过他的脸。

他此行是要带回张艺兴，  
说大，为南朝，  
说小，是朴氏一门敏锐的嗅到了危险。  
今上无道，若不想亡国灭族，  
便得自救。

朴灿烈神色暗了暗，挥了一鞭，  
一人一马疾驰出了城。

想来，自己是没怎么见过张艺兴的。  
随着去北朝的计划日近，  
也难免的好奇。  
包括自己在内的朴家人，  
不都是一样的在赌吗？  
也不知道这个张艺兴，  
配不配朴家用满门的性命来赌。

一路北上，才出了城，  
就看到一伙逃荒的饥民。  
战火才熄，今年又大荒，朝廷不赈灾救民，  
以至流民遍野。  
朴灿烈觉得自己舌头发麻，  
山河破碎民不聊生，真叫人想抱头痛哭。

天蒙蒙亮，吴世勋起床了。  
早朝不会无故取消，吴世勋也从不迟到。  
张艺兴有时感佩吴世勋的自律，  
吴世勋比自己年长一些，  
朝夕相对，其实除却情爱，  
张艺兴也觉得自己从吴世勋身上学到了不少东西。

自从张艺兴屡次到御书房看书之后，连同南苑的书也添了一些。  
不过张艺兴时常更中意吴世勋看过，并有有批注的书。  
每每读到精彩之处，若是能看到吴世勋的批注，都能让他大呼知己。  
虽然有些批注他赞同，有些反对。  
可像是无形中一种思想上的交流，  
让他对吴世勋的内心世界了解日深。

半睡半醒之间，  
张艺兴随着吴世勋起身一并坐了起来。  
就看到吴世勋回头看自己，  
“你怎么起来了？”  
张艺兴笑，“听说过闻鸡起舞，这做皇帝，比鸡起得还早呢，真是辛苦。”  
吴世勋闻言也笑，“好，我去辛苦，你且贪睡，只管享福。”

张艺兴撑着身子的手滑脱，  
自己又躺了下去。  
吴世勋已穿戴好了，突然坐在床沿上，  
俯下身，拨开张艺兴额前的碎发，  
在张艺兴的额上，印下轻轻一吻。

有些话，我只敢背着人时说给自己听，  
我突然不知道自己想要什么，  
只是，若是这一刻能永恒，  
便好了。

14

在赵筠看来，最近当差甚是轻松。  
吴世勋心情看不出好不好，不过每天按时喝着皇后宫里送来的补汤，也照例在每日午后，跟张艺兴在书房里待一会儿。  
他打小便跟着吴世勋，吴世勋说是主子，  
其实也更是赵筠最熟悉的一个人。  
吴世勋这个人啊，  
对自己都狠的下心，遑论旁人。

此刻，日头看着是大，其实在阴凉下没有让空气增加一点热度。赵筠的衣服浆得笔挺，他现在也一丝不苟的站在御书房外。  
不消一会儿，就看着张艺兴进来了。  
赵筠迎了过去，“公子您来了。”  
张艺兴白衣上滚了银线，在太阳下头一闪一闪的，偏了偏头，“烦请赵大人通报。”

赵筠哎了一声，转身进了殿。  
一进门儿，见着吴世勋乏了，撑着头在桌子跟前打盹儿。  
“皇上，张公子来了。”赵筠踌躇了半天，还是在吴世勋身边轻声开了口。  
“哦，请进来吧。”吴世勋听到赵筠的声音，清了清嗓子。

认真算一算，自从放松了张艺兴的宫禁之后，他似乎每日都会来自己这边。  
吴世勋手撑了脸太久，拿下来时感觉有些麻，  
突然有点小孩子心性，好奇起来张艺兴每天来找自己是因为想见到自己，还是因为想看这儿的书。

念头在脑海里转了片刻，在听到张艺兴的脚步之后，突然作罢。  
吴世勋想，算了，无所谓。

张艺兴今天的衣领像是兔毛的，吴世勋看着毛领子随着步伐移动所引起风流一动一动，张艺兴的脸映在其间，甚是可爱。  
他伸手勾了一把，把张艺兴的手握紧，“今天这衣服好，看着洒脱风流，更衬你。”  
张艺兴只是笑，“我的一切，都是陛下赏赐。”  
吴世勋嗳了一声，把张艺兴拉进怀里，“几时也学会同朕这样虚以委蛇？”  
张艺兴咬唇，低头不语。  
吴世勋摇了摇他，“今天倒来得早些。”  
张艺兴仰起头，“陛下记得我每次来得时间？”  
吴世勋一手揽着他的腰，“最近习惯了，每日到了午后，便匀出时间来，专心等你。”  
张艺兴轻笑，“我哪里用得着陛下特意来等……”  
腰上突然一重，张艺兴听到吴世勋的声音离得特别近，“别装傻，你我都知道我是吃你撩而自知这一套的。”

吴世勋突如其来的坦诚让张艺兴一下失了语，  
只是他到底还是年纪轻些，脸皮更薄，一下子涨红了脸，有种被当众剥掉了衣服的羞涩。  
张艺兴倒是一心想得是为此被吴世勋厌弃，  
却不想自己的反应在吴世勋看来，只是觉得青涩可爱。

吴世勋把张艺兴紧紧揽在怀里，“只是突然的，想着我们之间，也许可以多说些真话吧。”  
张艺兴的脸色渐渐恢复，耳尖还是红的，怔了怔，嘴角牵了牵，“整日整日在南苑待着挺无聊的。”  
吴世勋嗯了一声。  
听到张艺兴继续，“我喜欢在这儿度过下午。”  
张艺兴知道自己说的是真的，  
和吴世勋在御书房，他从来不会突然想要自己。  
好像时空从南苑转换到这里以后，  
可以和吴世勋在这儿看书，弹琴，下棋，聊天…  
仿佛自己不再是那个宛如禁脔一般的敌国质子，  
而是在精神上与吴世勋平等的，人。

吴世勋静静听着，一边拍着张艺兴的背，  
“最近听南苑的人说你读书甚是刻苦，正好同朕辩一辩。”  
张艺兴没有转身，在吴世勋怀里点了点头。  
“若是北朝再次挥师南下，你觉得怎么做，才能一举得胜？”

话音落地，房间里安静了一会儿。  
张艺兴听得到吴世勋胸腔里心脏跳动的声音，他不急着作答，而是揣摩吴世勋的用意。  
吴世勋颇有耐心的等，这不止是试探，其实也是真心的想知道张艺兴会怎么回答。

过了半晌，张艺兴清了清嗓子，“若我是陛下，首先就是下令三军，今后攻城掠地，不得屠城。”  
吴世勋没想到张艺兴这么答，两个人距离极近，他几乎是在张艺兴耳边，“你在为南朝求情了？”  
“陛下要我说真话，”张艺兴瞥了一眼吴世勋，头很快低下去，“攻城要的不是单单一城，他日若你真的带着铁骑踏过我南朝都城，天下百姓，将皆是你的子民。北人凶悍，大军所到之处，大肆屠城，人民惧之，必得奋力抵抗，所以南北至今僵持不下。”

吴世勋深深看了一眼张艺兴，这一番话倒是颇有见地。而且……  
张艺兴注意到吴世勋的目光，自嘲的笑起来，“愚见罢了。”  
张艺兴低着头，其实北朝不是没有良谋，  
只是国君一向铁血，  
又有封赏论功之举。  
很多东西，要从根上改的时候，都很难。

念及于此，张艺兴仰头，迎上吴世勋的目光，“我无他望，所期不过安度余生。”  
“帝王也好，皇子也罢，不过乱世一浮萍耳。”吴世勋靠在张艺兴背上，轻声呢喃。

“皇上今年没有出征呢。”  
“不打仗，我们也过得松动些。”  
“是，咱们不就图个安稳过日子。”  
“我说，你家是不是都去当兵了…”  
………

人声渐远，帘后的人叫了声小二。  
伙计闻声过来，见这位客人已坐了半日，  
眼见此人衣着华贵，也叫了不少吃食，不由得殷勤些，“请公子吩咐。”  
“再烫壶好酒来。”客人下巴抬了抬，小二应了一声，收了桌上的空瓶，忙下楼去。

朴灿烈到北朝国都有几日了，酒肆茶楼虽然是消息流通之地，不过他所知的消息也不过是，  
张艺兴到了北朝之后，便住在宫里了。  
而且他不知道是不是一些好事之徒捕风捉影，听说张艺兴似乎与北朝皇帝甚是暧昧。

这个消息听得朴灿烈心中叫苦，  
他怕朴家的一切筹谋因为张艺兴变节而成为一场空。  
可他如今连张艺兴这人的面都见不了，  
遑论张艺兴自打到北朝后就进了宫，  
是不是已背弃了南朝还未可知。

酒又上来了，朴灿烈给自己斟了一杯，  
想着这壶喝完，今日就回去休息。  
酒才入喉，听到一阵聒噪，似是有人喝完酒出来了。  
其间有竹帘隔着，人影是看不太真切，  
朴灿烈默不作声的喝着酒，听得却仔细，  
听到一个年级不太大的男声，  
“哎，你们说这南朝的男的女的，是不是都是狐媚子。”  
底下有跟着附和的，听着就像一帮跟班的喽啰，  
“龙小将军莫不是被哪怕南朝女子给缠住了。”  
跟着是一阵哄笑。  
那个男子也不恼，“老子说那欺负我姐的混账东西，什么南朝皇子……”  
众人一听他要说到宫里的事，忙架着这男子出去，“龙将军喝醉了，且送回家去。”

一帮人吵嚷了好一阵子才离开，听到车马声远去，朴灿烈看到小二上来二楼收拾，开口把人叫住，“伙计，刚刚是哪个府里的公子啊？”  
小二一手还攥着抹布，“嗨，他呀，是龙大将军的小儿子啊，龙大将军咱北朝谁不知道啊，既是圣上的舅舅，又是国丈…”

朴灿烈笑着把酒杯递在嘴跟前，看着小二走开，  
不动声色在心里记住了，龙小将军。

吴世勋今天到南苑时间晚一些，  
事先说过，为着家宴的事，要先去趟皇后宫里。  
到南苑的时候，远远的望见，烛火暗了下来，  
进门才知道，张艺兴已经睡下了。

小庭引着他到内室外头，  
吴世勋挥手让下人不必伺候，都下去。  
撩开纱帐，看到张艺兴平躺着。  
内室温度高一些，他穿了白色的寝衣，束发松了，如墨的发泄了下来。  
吃不准张艺兴睡没睡着，光从侧面打过来，脸蛋粉扑扑的。

吴世勋从外头进来，身上还带着些寒气，才坐在床头，张艺兴眼睛突然睁开了。  
“今日是困了？”吴世勋理了理张艺兴鬓角。  
张艺兴把一只手枕在头下，“不知道皇上会不会再回来，所以睡了。”  
吴世勋捏了捏被角，语气里没有什么情绪，“我讨厌试探。”  
张艺兴的手沿着被子出来，摸到吴世勋的手背，“不是试探，是赌。”  
吴世勋喉结动了动，“朕回来了，你赌赢了吗？”  
张艺兴眼睛眨了眨，睫毛跟着忽闪，“以小博大，屡试不爽。”

被子被掀开，吴世勋也上来了。  
两人一起平躺着，看着床顶的帷帐。  
“你若是北朝人就好了。”吴世勋终是先开了口。  
“陛下……”张艺兴觉得喉咙涩涩的，不知道该说什么。  
就听到吴世勋叹了一声，“可这般命运，真是阴差阳错，谬极，妙极。”

吴世勋原想在家宴上，给张艺兴个更体面的身份。可皇后反对不说，他经皇后提点，也想到了，大抵还是要在乎一下，张艺兴的尴尬身份和此时处境。

罢了。

“会骑马吗？”吴世勋稍稍偏了下头。  
张艺兴略有迟疑，“会，不过骑得不好。”  
吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的手，“你说南苑待久了烦闷，等家宴后，若有晴好的日子，带你出去打猎。”  
听到打猎，张艺兴心跳的像打鼓，嗯了一声。

“那我们睡吧。”吴世勋把手缩了回去。  
“好。”张艺兴知道吴世勋看不到，还是点了头。

15

人与人之间的关系有时候很近  
远隔千里却觉得两心相依  
可更多时候是很远的  
哪怕近在咫尺 我依旧无法得知的是  
你变幻莫测的心  
鸿沟自此而生  
梗在每个人之间 生成一条无尽的大河  
奔腾而去 不舍昼夜

“林兄，再饮一杯。”龙柏喝在兴头上，半伏在桌上，还不忘招呼在旁边的朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈含笑，将杯中酒饮尽，龙柏连连拍手，席间笑声不绝。  
“林兄海量啊。”龙柏跟前经常跟着的刘峦过来，敬了朴灿烈一杯。  
朴灿烈跟着举杯，“哪里。”  
“多谢哥哥当日仗义，不然啊，我爹又要骂我了。”龙柏哼了一声，走过了想搭在朴灿烈肩上，可能真的微醺，扑了一空，被朴灿烈扶住。  
朴灿烈扶着龙柏坐下，“都是缘分，何必言谢。”  
说完朴灿烈举目，望了望席间，想起那日的情形。

自从偶然听到龙柏和左右的谈话后，  
回去就找了父亲秘密安排在北朝的密探打听龙家的事。  
北朝律法甚严，哪怕是细作整日隐藏在北朝都城，对宫中事难以知晓，可龙家不比皇家，在北朝本来也树大招风。  
对于这位龙小公子，倒是有不少信息。  
因此，朴灿烈每日在撞到龙柏的那间酒肆流连，  
决定另辟蹊径，皇宫硬碰硬进不去，若是能从皇亲国戚的身上找到个口子就再好不过了。  
而龙柏这样的贵公子，口无遮拦，率真简单，  
在朴灿烈眼里简直是头肥羊。

合该他走运，  
那日在酒肆二楼枯坐之时，  
一瞥就看到了在楼下的龙柏，  
才下了匹白马，  
朝着店的门脸走过来。  
朴灿烈连忙起身，佯装下楼，  
在经过龙柏的身边时，妙手空空，  
把龙柏的钱袋给偷了。

下楼跟小二又要了壶好茶，  
朴灿烈回去边喝，边顺着窗口往下看北朝街巷的形形色色。  
约莫着那边酒足饭饱差不多了，  
大概是龙柏发现钱袋没了，里间吵嚷起来，  
朴灿烈叫了小二过来，“那边怎么了？怎么这么吵？”  
小二对这位常来的贵客倒是知无不言，“龙公子好像随身钱袋弄丢了，正找呢。”  
朴灿烈长长哦了一声，拿出一锭金子放在桌上，“那我帮他们那桌结了吧，算算够不够。”  
小二捧着金子去了一会儿，朴灿烈起身，  
抖抖衣裳，准备离去。  
他刻意走得慢，还没走出酒肆几步，就被人叫住，  
“敢问公子名讳？柏稍后便派人送还到府上。”  
朴灿烈回头看，正是那日从帘间看到的龙柏，摆了摆手，“区区一顿饭，不值一提。”  
龙柏闻言来了劲，“那改日，不，后日，我请你吃饭。”  
简直是正中朴灿烈下怀，回身作揖，“在下林灿，一介茶商，不足公子挂齿。”  
龙柏上马，点点头，“记住了，后日还在这里，不见不散。”

龙柏又要自己去倒酒，朴灿烈先帮他满上。  
他对龙柏以林灿相称，首先是因为朴是南朝大姓容易惹人生疑。  
不过口音迟早要暴露，他便大方承认自己母亲是嫁到北朝的南朝人，外祖家经营茶园，  
他南北奔波，贩卖茶叶。  
家就住在城西，离城门不远的一个大宅里。  
北朝无甚产茶的地方，听朴灿烈这么说倒是合情合理，一帮公子哥竟产生了兴趣，  
纷纷要同朴灿烈买茶。

“怪不得林兄是巨富，原来纵横南北啊。”龙柏抚桌笑。  
朴灿烈佯装蹙眉，“古往今来，银两如雪，也不过是一介贱商，林某是为家中老少奔走糊口罢了。”  
龙柏拍了拍朴灿烈，“哪里，林兄豪爽仗义，非寻常奸商可比。”  
刘峦端酒，“不过要说尊贵，席间谁比得上我们龙柏将军。”  
众人纷纷点头附和，“是，天子家宴，非近亲与重臣不得赴，龙将军也受邀前往。”  
龙柏少年心性，经不起捧，有些得意，却又极力克制着，“别胡说，我爹不让我张扬。”

过了会儿，大概是想起那日进宫的见闻，又饮了些酒，竟有些伤感，“不过为着这家宴，我阿姐甚是劳神，她整日在宫里日子真是苦……陛下竟还想要带那质子去，幸亏阿姐在其间斡旋，要不然脸面都要被踩到脚底了。”

甫一说到宫中的事，朴灿烈恨不得龙柏能再多倒出来一些。  
可他只能心痒，不能贸然的问，  
以免让让人生疑。

好在有的是比他更好事，更按耐不住的人，  
追问龙柏，“蓁姐姐是堂堂皇后，还能怕个他国的质子不成？”  
龙柏闷哼一声，饮了一杯，“也不知道那南蛮子给皇上下了什么蛊，魂儿都要勾去了…”

这下大家听了只剩嗟叹了，  
宫闱秘辛，嚼太多舌是要杀头的。

龙柏自己愣了会儿神，举杯对着众人，“不过我娘听过以后也说了，各人有各人的缘法，大概就是这样的吧。”

朴灿烈不再言语，  
只是装着自己醉了，一头栽在桌上。  
耳朵里零零碎碎，又听进去着公子们的闲谈。

把信息在心里汇总了一下，  
张艺兴深得北朝皇帝喜爱好像是真的，  
朴灿烈再次确认到这消息心凉了半截，  
他最怕的是自己费尽心思接近张艺兴，  
最后得到的是张艺兴压根不愿意回南朝。

一顿饭吵吵嚷嚷吃到晌午，  
朴灿烈看着其他人喝的七七八八了，  
才爬起来，像是酒醒了些似的，  
跟龙柏勾肩搭背往楼下走。

龙柏来到柜台前，喊掌柜出来结账，  
掌柜一脸带笑，“那位公子来时就付过了。”  
龙柏顺着掌柜的目光看向朴灿烈，气的要跳起来，“说好了回请你。”  
朴灿烈拉着龙柏往门外走，“林某无权无势，只有请龙兄吃饭的本事啦。”  
龙柏哎了一声，“这如何使得。”  
“林灿为了结交龙兄，怎么使不得。”朴灿烈把龙柏扶上马车，把人放好。  
从马车上下去，对车夫颔了颔首。

朴灿烈看着马车远去，  
心中已经笃定，  
龙柏这般公子哥儿，一向都是别人占他的便宜，  
自己这两顿饭，已是让龙柏觉得欠下了人情。  
只需要静静等着龙柏再来找自己，便好。

不过一方面，他也盘算着，  
若有其他的通道，  
能直接见一次张艺兴就好了。  
龙柏虽然是皇亲，但离张艺兴还是太远。  
一边想着，边往城西走。

回到城西，他先到了那细作用于隐藏身份所开的茶庄里，吩咐下去要准备的好茶。列了个单子，派人一应送到刚才席间的诸位公子家里，龙柏那里自是不必说，要准备的更好一些。

这细作姓林，叫林海，现在在人前唤朴灿烈叫东家，“东家，还有什么吩咐？”  
朴灿烈等着店里的伙计都出去了，才坐下，“林海，我知道有些为难，但是龙家是一方面，我还是希望能和宫里搭上。”  
林海面露难色，北朝对细作，抓住就是枭首示众，所以他在北朝的日子多年来如履薄冰，生怕有一天身首异处，当下苦着脸，“公子，小人的所有消息，都是从来买茶和客人的客人那儿听说的，也系数告知公子了。宫中的人，甚少出来购茶……”  
朴灿烈长叹一声，“我真是像在锅上被烤炙一样，见不到三皇子，哪里有脸回去。”  
林海跪下，“三皇子自从进宫，就没听说过再出宫了，只听说过被北朝皇帝幽禁了起来，小人是无从探查啊…”  
朴灿烈沉吟，“北朝皇帝最近也没有出过宫么？好了，你且关注着宫中的动向吧。”

夜深了，  
小庭见张艺兴屋里灯火不熄，  
想着张艺兴大概在读书吧，  
带了灯油准备进来添。  
进了门往里走，撩起帘子，  
看到张艺兴伏在案头，书还没合上，  
只是大概因为太困了，  
趴着睡着了。  
但是有点进退维谷，  
看着张艺兴睡得正香还有些不忍打扰，  
可是，又不能任由他在桌上睡一夜。  
于是小庭轻轻推了推，“公子？公子？”  
张艺兴睡眼惺忪的坐起来，眯起眼睛，“嗯？”  
小庭把灯油放在桌上，“公子移步去床上睡吧。”  
张艺兴嗯了一声，站起来走了两步，踉踉跄跄。  
小庭哎哟跟在后面，伸手要扶，却没赶上，  
张艺兴摔进了床里。  
小庭为他拉了拉被子，“公子歇息吧，案牍劳形，别伤了身子。”  
张艺兴嘴角牵了牵，他哪来什么案牍劳形，不过是闲来无事，读书打发时日罢了。  
小庭把灯油添进铜灯里，看着张艺兴还没睡，才想开口再劝劝，张艺兴却开口了，“小庭，陛下说了今晚不过来了吗？”  
小庭应了一声，“没让赵大人过来，不过… 不过陛下本也不是日日都来的不是？最近兴许是忙…”  
张艺兴听到最后，感觉小庭也没法自圆其说了。  
自己表现得分明就是盼着皇上来，  
偏偏那人又不来。

也不知道在小庭心里，  
自己是副什么样子。

“嗯，”张艺兴承认了小庭的说法，“年尾了，皇上应该很忙，而且，还有家宴要准备。”  
张艺兴语气很平静，小庭听了心里却嘀咕了一下：皇上有什么了准备的。  
可这一主一仆也就在这样的你一言我一语里，  
释然了这件事。

一觉醒来，天气明朗。  
对朴灿烈来说，意外之喜是收到了龙柏的邀请。

其实说实话，离了南朝之后，  
朴灿烈还没有如此纵情肆意的骑过马。  
一开始还想着要让着龙柏，  
待看到北朝冬日里一片萧瑟，  
唯有苍茫天地的景象，  
朴灿烈忍不住扬鞭驰骋。

“林兄，你的骑术甚好啊。”龙柏追上来的时候，喘了口气。  
朴灿烈颔首，“不瞒龙兄，比起做生意，我确实更钟意骑射一些。”  
龙柏笑，“那林兄射箭也一定不错了。”  
朴灿烈摆手，不想龙柏不依不饶。  
两人紧了缰绳，慢慢往前走，  
龙柏看了眼朴灿烈，“我身边还真是没有比你骑马工夫更好的人，真想带着你一起去打猎。”  
“打猎？”朴灿烈转头。  
龙柏嗯了一声，“别看冬日里好像植被稀疏，林子里能围到不少猎物呢。”  
朴灿烈哈哈笑，“那我是想见识见识。”  
龙柏点头，“好，皇上命我伴驾，到时我让你做我的随从。”  
“皇上？”朴灿烈语气升高。  
“不用怕，本来我要带着刘峦，可是我觉得你比他工夫强多了，到时跟着就行。”龙柏以为朴灿烈对面圣有些慌张。  
却不知道朴灿烈紧张的手心出汗，  
虽然离进宫还有些距离，  
可是慢慢像这样顺利发展下去，  
也不是没有可能。

“赵筠？”吴世勋睁开眼的时候，想起自己在兰宫的寝殿里，出声叫赵筠进来。  
这是他原先母后做皇后时的宫殿，自己就出生在这儿。  
“陛下。”赵筠来得快，跪在外头。  
“几时了？”吴世勋声音有些沙哑。  
“还不到卯时。”赵筠看了眼天色，他听到吴世勋翻了个身。  
兰宫里一直把香薰得很重，  
是太后一直以来的习惯。  
吴世勋不喜欢脂粉气太重，  
原先每次来都要皱眉。  
后来太后上了年纪，也不大爱用香了。  
倒是兰宫里的味道，总让吴世勋能想起无忧无虑的童年。  
赵筠没有立刻出去，等着吴世勋的吩咐。  
果不其然，过了一会儿，吴世勋就坐起来了，“起吧。”  
赵筠站起来帮吴世勋穿衣服，“皇后娘娘宫里早早送来了汤羹。”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，“皇后还每日都去盯着吗？一会儿把御膳房的点心按皇后的喜好送一些过去，跟她说别这么辛苦了，宫里那么多下人用来使唤的。”  
赵筠应下，听着吴世勋顿了顿，“对了，从皇后宫里出来给南苑送些桂花圆子去。”  
他原本想要赵筠带话给张艺兴，说晚上去看他，想想又作罢了。  
他不想张艺兴揣着期待或是负担等自己。

待到赵筠出去，  
吴世勋想到了个词形容自己：  
左右逢源。  
暗暗嘲笑自己，  
人这一生可真是在辜负与被辜负之间苦苦挣扎，  
如今这般滋味，  
简直不可言说。

桂花的味道在嘴里化开，腌过之后更是清甜，  
当时自己为留吴世勋用的小心思，  
现在被吴世勋大剌剌送到自己面前。  
汤水里除了桂花的香，还有酒酿的甜。

张艺兴突然觉得脸热，才让人送了赵筠出去，  
又想问赵筠今日皇上在不在御书房里。  
可思忖了一会儿，终是不想出去追了。

天黑了吴世勋才从皇后宫里出来，  
他往南苑去时，听到阿全跟自己说，  
下午张公子去御书房了，  
没见着自己，  
不过照常在里头看了会儿书，  
然后回南苑了。

白跑了一趟？  
吴世勋说了句知道了，心里如此想。

南苑宫门紧闭着，吴世勋进去的时候，  
张艺兴已经现在殿门口了。  
“下午去书房了？”吴世勋拉着张艺兴一起进殿。  
张艺兴嗯了一声，“是，习惯了，只是没有见着陛下。”  
“巴不得我不在，免得打扰你是不是？”吴世勋有些半开玩笑的，语气轻松。  
张艺兴笑，“哪有，陛下如果也在，我觉得会热闹些。”  
“听说你想我了？”吴世勋拉住张艺兴。  
张艺兴退了两步，重心有些不稳，先坐倒在榻上，“诶，哪个多嘴？”  
“那看来是真的。”吴世勋笑，把头埋进张艺兴颈窝，呼吸让张艺兴直缩脖子。

领间被吴世勋的下巴蹭到凌乱，细细的胡茬扎在张艺兴皮肉上，又疼又痒。  
想挣扎又挣不脱，战栗起了一片又一片。  
吴世勋见状，把人抱起来，往里间走去。

tbc.


End file.
